


A One Time Thing

by Stahlop



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Season 3, F/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahlop/pseuds/Stahlop
Summary: Emma and Hook have another 'one time thing' in the Neverland Jungle.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116
Collections: Captain Swan in Neverland





	A One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profdanglais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdanglais/gifts).

> I've been wanting to write this for awhile and then I found out it was @profdanglais birthday, and I know she loves Neverland smut, so that was the push I needed to get this done! 
> 
> Thank you @RecoveringTheSatellites for being my beta on this one.
> 
> So Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy it!

“That was ---”

“A one time thing.” Emma states, her lips barely brushing Hook’s. It has to be. She isn’t here on this godforsaken island to make out with Captain Hook, no matter how scorching his lips are. She’s here to find Henry. She is horny and lonely and, god, Neal just died a few days ago, what the hell was she thinking?

She walks off, away from Hook, as much as she doesn’t want to. She wants him to grab her hand, pull her back into another searing kiss and screw her right there on the ground.

“Wait five minutes. Go grab some firewood or something.” Emma says breathlessly. Firewood, was a poor excuse when her tank top was clinging to her from the heat of that kiss.

“As you wish.” Hook responds. She smiles. He has no idea what that phrase means in her world, but she likes to think, due to the fuckstruck look he has after their kiss, that his feelings for her were a little more than like or lust.

But no, she has Henry to think about. Captain Hook can not be a distraction.

\-------------EK--------------

She is going to kill them both. She is going to murder both Neal and Hook. She doesn’t care that Neal has literally just come back from the dead and Hook seems to be able to survive anything. Emma Swan is going to murder them both.

“I’m sorry, I know I screwed up.” Neal says, with at least a modicum of guilt.

“Yes, you did. You both did. We almost lost our shot at capturing the shadow because you two were fighting over a lighter.” She yells. She doesn’t need this. She needs to find Henry and they almost ruined it because of some perceived claim on her heart.

“It wasn’t the lighter we were fighting over, love.” Hook says. Emma just stares at both of them. Do they honestly think she doesn’t know what they are fighting over? That they are trying to prove their fucking manliness by acting like cavemen. God, she hates how they acted. And yet, when the rogue shadows were trying to tear Hook and Neal’s own shadows from their bodies, there was only one person she worried about. But that doesn’t matter.

“Okay. Let me be very clear about something. If I had to choose someone, I’d choose Henry. He’s the only love I have room for in my life.” Emma stalks away pissed as hell. Neal has the decency to look chagrined at his behavior, but Hook, he can read her like a book. She has to get away before he sees she is lying. She can’t think about that right now though. She can’t show him that everything he’s been saying to her; that he’ll win her without trickery, that he’s yet to see her fail, has already made her start falling for him. The prospect of losing someone else in her life is what holds her back. Henry is all that matters. Henry is  **all** that matters.

\------------EK------------------

Emma confronts Hook later that night. She’s been stewing on it all day. Her heart starts to race every time she thinks about the fact that he almost died.

“What is the matter with you?” She hisses at him as she pulls him away from camp. Everyone else is sleeping. She knows she and Hook should be too, but she’s still too keyed up from the days events. “How could you be so stupid?”

Hook looks at her quizzically, “I’m stupid to still be awake?’ He grins. He knows exactly why he is getting yelled at. Ass.

Emma swats Hook’s chest, intending to pull it back immediately, but he grabs her hand and presses it down over his heart. She can feel it beating rapidly. Startled, she tries to pull it away, but he won’t let her.

“Emma,” he growls, ‘tell me why you’re so angry with me.” She attempts to pull her hand back again. He presses down even harder.

“Let me--” Emma takes a breath. If this is how he wants to play it then Hook is going to get the brunt of her wrath. “You almost fucking died!” It is meant to be accusatory, instead it sounds like a plea.

Hook’s eyes widen in understanding. He lets go of her hand, but it stays put. Emma doesn’t move it. Instead, she feels his heartbeat increase. Emma takes a deep breath.

“You almost died, Killian.” Emma starts again. Hook’s body shivers when she says his real name and not the moniker. She looks straight into his impossibly blue eyes, “You almost died and then all we would have had was a few innuendos and that one kiss.” Hook’s breath hitches. “And I need to be thinking about Henry right now, but I can’t do that when I’m worried about you too.” She can feel the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes and she wills herself to hold them in, to keep the vulnerability at bay. 

But Hook --no--  _ Killian _ , is too smart for that. “No need to worry about me, love, I’m a survivor.” Emma’s hand is still on Killian’s chest. He’s taken it and placed it in his, lacing their fingers together as if it was something they did on a regular basis. Emma’s breath hitches this time. 

Time feels like it stops (well, technically…). The Neverland Jungle becomes quiet. Everything around herself and Hook seems to disappear. The moonlight seems like it’s shines only on them, And she knows, she knows that if  _ this _ is going to happen, she has to initiate it. Emma has claimed it would only be a one time thing and Killian, god dammit, will honor that.

Emma gingerly stands up on her toes and presses a chaste kiss on his lips, so slight she can’t even taste the rum and salt she had tasted when they kissed before. Killian kisses her back just as chastely before he pulls himself away; his unnaturally blue eyes bore into her.

“What?” She asks softly. “Why did you stop?” Killian rests his forehead against Emma’s before he speaks.

“I want to make sure, Emma. I want to make sure this is something you want. I told you I wouldn’t use trickery to win your heart, and I meant it. This has to be your decision.” His eyes look straight into hers, pleading. 

Emma isn’t sure what to say. No man has ever given her a way out. Not that she’s ever been forced to do something she didn’t want to, but no man has cared enough to ever even give her feelings a second thought.

“I’m sure.” She says breathlessly. Why is she so breathless? No man has ever reduced her to sounding like a shy school girl from just a kiss. How does this man do this to her?

Killian looks at her smiling, and he looks so young in that moment. The hundreds of years of pain, torture, and revenge melting away. Emma imagines this is what he must have looked like when he was still Captain Jones, when he still had his hand, when he still had Milah. Is this how he looked at her? With all the hope of the world in his eyes?

And then his eyes change. Emma can see the lust enter his face. Can see his pupils dilate. The blue eyes that the moonlight has been illuminating so beautifully is now almost black. That gorgeous smile almost sinister. And then his lips are on hers. It’s just as forceful as it was before, except he is in control now. Months of pent up sexual tension finally being let out. His tongue immediately presses against her lips, pushing forward to gain access to her mouth. It’s primal now, more tongues and teeth than lips.

Emma is backed up into a tree, pain blooming from the force of it, losing her breath for a brief second. Killian pulls back concerned, but Emma’s not going to let a little pain deter her from getting her pleasure. She grabs the hair on the back of his neck and pulls her back to him. He grins against her lips and then starts kissing his way down her neck. His scruff is rough on her neck and the tops of her breast, and Emma has never been so happy to be wearing a tank top in her life for the easy access it gives Killian. But she needs it off, it’s too hot and their heat is making it even more unbearable.

She pushes Killian away, and he looks confused and almost resigned that this is all he gets, but then she reaches for the hem of her shirt and practically tears it off and throws it at him (and damn, she wishes she was wearing something sexier than a simple white cotton bra). He looks almost scandalized, almost. She thinks she hears him whisper ‘ _ Bloody hell _ ”. Then he rolls his coat off his shoulders and lets it drop to the ground and starts pulling his shirt from his pants, and Emma just looks at him hungrily, like she’s been starving for so long and she can’t wait to devour what’s in front of her. He’s giving her the same look and Emma doesn’t want to wait any longer. 

She launches herself at him and helps him get the offending material off, careful not to snag it on his hook. His pirate luck is nestled in its usual thatch of chest hair, but now Emma can see how it much of it there is, and it’s glorious. Better than anything she’s ever fantasized (which she never has, oh who is she kidding, he’s been the star or her sexual fantasies pretty much since she met him). And he has a happy trail disappearing into his pants. She barely even notices the vulnerable expression Killian wears now that the straps that hold his hook in place have been revealed. Barely. She tentatively goes to touch the straps, but then thinks twice; looks to him for permission first. He swallows thickly and gives an almost imperceptible nod. She smooths her fingers over the leather straps, notices the imprints on his skin underneath, almost wants to give them a kiss, but doesn’t. That would be too much. That would be too ...loving. And that’s not what this is. This is a quick fuck to relieve the tension. To keep the worrying about Henry at bay.

Emma steps back from the tender moment and unhooks her bra and flings it off to the side (god she hopes she’ll be able to find it again). She starts working on her jeans when Killian stops her. He comes close, practically growling in her ear.

“I’ve dreamt about this for too long, Swan.” He smirks. “At least give me the honor of getting you out of those accursed pants.” Emma closes her eyes, instantly going wet at the way he sounds in her ear. She nods.

He backs away, Emma immediately missing the warmth he was giving her. Killian spreads his coat on the jungle floor from where it fell, then turns from his kneeling position and extends his hand toward Emma. She takes it and he pulls her down to him.

His hand is everywhere, scorching her skin. She didn’t think she could feel any hotter in this god forsaken jungle, but Emma’s skin feels like it’s on fire everywhere he touches her. How does make her feel this way? He lays her down, her blonde hair fans out beneath her, and Killian immediately presses his lips to her neck while his hand goes to her breasts. His lips and teeth scrape down her neck until they reach her pink, rosy nipples, already starting to stand at attention due to Killian’s very talented hand.

At first Killian just gives feather kisses to the tops of her breasts and tips of her nipples, frustrating Emma to no end. She smashes his head down to keep him in place, to stop teasing her. He laughs into her skin, making her break out in goosebumps. 

“Impatient are we, love?” He asks, but before she can answer his teeth clamp down on one tender bud and Emma gasps as the pain blossoms into pure pleasure. He laves his tongue over the nipple while plucking the other one with his hand. Then he moves over to the other nipple and does the same. Emma is in pure ecstasy and he hasn’t even gotten in her pants yet. As if reading her mind, Killian hauls Emma into his lap so that she is now straddling his rather large, leather-clad, erection. She feels it against the zipper of her jeans and she wonders if she could get off from just this. But that’s not what she wants. It’s not what he wants.

“Pants” Emma gasps as she pulls his head up by his dark hair and sees his exquisitely wrecked face. Killian nods. He rolls off her and loosens the ties on his pants while Emma flicks open the button of her jeans and pulls down the zipper. Killian rolls back over to her and resumes lapping his tongue over her fully erect nipples.

“Killian.” she says ardently in a warning tone. He laughs again into her skin at her impatience, but it gets him going. His tongue starts moving south down her stomach, it dips slightly into her navel when it reaches it, making her inhale and arch her back slightly. Killian takes that opportunity to start inching her pants down her legs, taking her underwear down with it. He makes a big production of pulling off each pant leg achingly slow. Emma is so keyed up at this point that she pouts in frustration at the fact that Killian won’t just get inside her! He sees it on her face though, immediately pushing down his pants to show off the gloriously large erection that now bobs against his stomach. Emma is impressed. She has wondered if for all his talk he was compensating for something, but now she sees that he can back up every innuendo he has ever given her. And she is sure that if he jabs her with his sword she will definitely feel it. She is aching to feel it.

Killian crouches down before her, keeping her legs on his shoulders, and dives in with his tongue. “Always wanted to know how you tasted, Swan.” He says into her soaked folds. And Emma has had men go down on her before, but it’s never been anything like this. Not with all the licking up her slit like a man who has been without water for weeks. Not with all the fucking he is doing with his tongue. Not with the way his fingers enter her and find that perfect spot. Not with the way he’s sucking his lips and scraping his teeth over her clit. Emma never knew it could feel this good.

Her orgasm starts coiling and Emma is so close when he stops his ministrations.

“What the fuck, Killian?” She asks exasperated. “I was almost there.”

“I know.” He says, kissing his way up her body until he settles into the space between her thighs, his impressive length pressing against her sensitive folds. “When you fall apart, I want it to be around my cock, not around my fingers.” He purrs into her ear. And the goosebumps appear again. “Cold?” he says almost jokingly, and cocks his eyebrow for good measure.

“Just get your cock inside me.” She moans into his ear. And Killian must have decided he’s done torturing her, because he lines himself up and pushes into her straight to the hilt without even giving her body time to adjust.

Emma takes in a deep breath. He’s big, bigger than she’s ever had, but he made sure she was nice and wet before he entered her, so she takes a moment. Killian senses this and doesn’t move, letting her get accustomed to his size. “You alright, love?” he asks as he looks at her with genuine concern. Emma nods, because she is fine, better than fine. 

“I just need you to move.” She says looking into his eyes. He nods and pulls himself out almost to the tip before thrusting back into her. It’s hard and rough and frantic, and that coil of need starts pooling in her belly again. She sees sweat beading down Killian’s forehead and filthy things are spilling from his lips about what he’d like to do to her the next time, but Emma doesn’t want to think about the next time. Doesn’t plan on having a next time. She’s living in the moment here and she’s close, so close.

“Touch yourself.” He gasps out. Emma snakes one of her hands down to her clit and starts rubbing furiously. 

“Oh god, Killian!” Emma sobs as her orgasm hits. She arches up into him and holds onto his ass for dear life, drawing him in deeper and not letting him pull out. It is probably the most toe curling, fucking amazing orgasm she’s ever had in her entire life. She can’t stop convulsing around his cock and she can feel it pulsing within her, spraying her walls with his come. She swears she sees stars behind her eyelids and she hears him grunting “ _ Emma _ ” as he finishes up his orgasm. She holds him to her until her heartrate calms down, both of them taking large gulps of air to calm their still trembling bodies. 

Killian moves slightly, but does not pull out. He rests his forehead on hers and stares at her. It’s unnerving and Emma almost tells him to stop, but then she sees the desire on his face and she nuzzles her nose to his (what the hell is she doing, she doesn’t nuzzle). And then she starts giggling, because how ridiculous is her life that she can say she had sex with Captain Hook? Luckily, Killian thinks the giggling is in response to what just happened between them and kisses her. She tastes herself on his lips and she chases his lips for more before he pulls out and rolls off her.

The loss of his body heat is immediate and Emma hugs her arms over her breasts to warm herself up. Killian stands up and starts collecting her clothes, gathering up his own in the process. Emma stands up to start dressing herself when she realizes his come is sliding down her leg. Killian realizes it too, or is just a gentleman as he likes to say, because he reaches down into a pocket in his coat, still on the ground, and pulls out a handkerchief. He hesitantly goes to clean her up, but changes his mind and offers her the cloth instead.. Emma takes it from him and wipes herself clean, almost wishing she would act on her instinct to keep acting naughty and just open her legs for him to do it himself. But it’s over. The sex has been had and it’s out of her system now, right?

Killian senses something is off with her because he asks, “Another one time thing, Swan?” He asks it with hope that he is wrong tinging his voice. She can hear the anguish rolling from the question in waves. She desperately wants to tell him that they could be more, but she can’t, the fear too great. Emma knows that he opened himself up to falling in love with her from his confession in the Echo Caves, but she can’t offer him anything more than this. She is here for Henry, not for him.

‘You know it can only be a one time thing.” Emma states as she pulls up her pants and puts her tank top back on. “Just a one time thing.” She repeats as she flings her hair behind her, straightens her posture, and walks back to camp leaving a half-dressed Killian behind.

\-------------EK--------------

It was definitely a one time thing, because he never let her have only one orgasm again. He usually got at least two or three out of her. One time she even had six, she thinks, she stopped counting after the third or fourth.


End file.
